Hunter's Curse
by M.G.S.H
Summary: Rumors are just rumors. Whispers are just whispers. Or at least that is what the Mikaelsons and Mystic Falls Gang have learned in their search for the cure. When all hope seems to be gone Klaus makes a decision. A decision that changes everything. With his decision a new vampire joins the search for the cure and hope reignites.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction

Klaus wouldn't stop pacing. He had been pacing for hours. It was wearing a pattern into the carpet. Every once in a while he would stop, mutter something, shake his head, and then return to pacing. We all just watched him. We had tried to get him to stop at first but he didn't hear us. Or if he did he chose to ignore us. He seemed to be in an intense debate with himself. What he was debating I know not, but it was obviously something important. Klaus stopped and he stayed still for some moments.

"Niklaus," said Elijah. Klaus looked at him and his eyes were sad.

"We'll find the cure," said Klaus.

"And how do you propose we do that?" asked Damon. Klaus looked away and I saw the conflict cross his face again.

"I have a friend who can help," he said in a soft voice.

"A friend? You have a friend?" asked Damon.

"Obviously it didn't end well or else they would be around," muttered Elena. Klaus' eyes watered and he turned away from us. He took a deep breath and then turned back to us.

"You would do well to not speak about matters you are ignorant of," said Klaus glaring at Elena. Elena began to shake and I saw the disgust in Klaus' eyes.

"Will your friend be willing to help?" asked Elijah.

"Is this friend an actual friend? Or is just another person you pissed off and won't leave alone?" asked Damon.

"Shut up," roared Klaus. The room became silent and Klaus began to pace again.

"Who could he be talking about? Surely you guys must know," said Stefan looking at Elijah and Rebekah.

"Klaus has never had many friends. Who he is talking about is a mystery to me," said Rebekah.

"What Rebekah says is true. Klaus isn't known for his many friendships. And even thinking about those we do know I do not know how any of them could help us find the cure," said Elijah.

Klaus stopped pacing and looked out the window.

"Elijah, get the jet ready," said Klaus.

"You're abandoning us? Don't you want to get your precious hybrid army," said Damon with a sneer. Klaus ignored his and looked at Stefan.

"You best get your things ready and decide who is coming. We'll be away for some time," he said.

"Why can't your friend come here?" asked Bonnie.

"Don't ask questions. If you want to be included just do as I say. And I say you need to decide who is going and pack your bags," said Klaus with a snarl. Damon opened his mouth and Stefan shook his head. We all stood up and left to carry out Klaus' instructions. As we left I couldn't help but wonder about the sort of person who would be friends with Klaus. How could they be helpful? Would we actually want their help? We don't need another Klaus running around. But we needed the cure. Elena needed the cure. I sighed and mentally began to prepare myself for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

I climbed out of the car and stared up at the grand mansion before me. I took a deep breath and watched as Klaus walked up to the house. The door swung open and a somber looking young man stared back at us. He gave us all a glum look and stepped aside.

"Right this way," he said closing the door behind us. We followed him up a set of large stairs and down an eerily empty hallway. I looked around and frowned. The house was beautiful. But it had a tragic air around it. As I watched Klaus move about I saw how familiar he was with the setting and figured it suited him. We came to the stop at the end of the hallway before two double doors and the young man opened them. Klaus stepped through and I saw the worry on his face. We followed him in and I smiled a little. It was an art studio and a messy one at that. Paint and brushes were scattered everywhere. Pencils and charcoal were littered about the room. Papers covered the floor and stacks of canvases lined the walls. We walked further in and Klaus' concern grew. He kept walking and pushed a set of curtains aside. An easel sat before us in a room crowded with canvases and trunks. Klaus cleared his throat and I saw a shadow move behind the canvas. A head full of dark red curls appeared from behind the canvas and Klaus walked over. He brushed the curls back and I saw red teary eyes staring back at him. He smiled at the petite girl before him and tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Make them stop," she whispered.

"No one is here. You are safe," said Klaus. The girl shook her head and looked around. Her eyes fell on us and she backed away from us. I saw the fear in her eyes and Klaus walked towards her. He spoke to her in a language I couldn't understand and she kept crying. Klaus wrapped his arms around her and the girl continued to cry as Klaus talked to her. I averted my eyes and walked over to a group of canvases. I flipped through them and my eyes widened. I kept looking and then glanced back at the girl.

"What the hell is going on here?" muttered Damon. I looked up from the paintings and found him standing over my shoulder. He turned to the Mikaelsons.

"What sort of place is this? Who is she? What is she?" asked Damon. Elijah turned to us and gave us a sad little smile.

"She is a vampire and an unfortunate one at that. She is suffering from the Hunter's curse," said Elijah.

"But I killed the last one," said Elena. Klaus looked back at us and I saw that the girl had stopped crying. In fact her face looked hard and emotionless. She snarled and walked towards us.

"We don't talk about hunters here," she said in a thick Irish accent.

"We want to know what is going on," snapped Damon.

"Look around. What do you think is going on?" she screamed. Her eyes suddenly widened and Klaus came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. The girl's eyes started to water again and she fidgeted.

"Her name is Raven. See was turned roughly nine hundred years ago in a small village in the Netherlands. She was one of a few vampires in the village. They lived peacefully, taught how to control their hunger by a witch friend, and all seemed well. And then the Five came to their village. They slaughtered all the vampires, including one who was the witch's son. In her rage she turned to the dark arts and cast a spell on Raven. It allowed her to be aware of the presence of the Five on Earth. If a hunter was born she would know instantly and be compelled by the spell to hunt them down. I met her when she was on one of these hunting trips. She was wild and driven. But I saw how troubled she was-how the curse was affecting her. So I took her in and I've been trying to work through the curse with her. But the thing is she can't stop hunting the Five. She will never stop-not until they are all dead. So she will always have the curse," said Klaus. He looked down at Raven who had stilled at the mention of the hunters and he gave her a sad smile.

"I taught her how to paint in order to cope," he said.

"She is going to help us find the cure? She isn't in touch with reality," cried Damon. Klaus' face turned to stone and the room seemed to get cold.

"Don't speak about her like that. She has gone through hundreds of years of this curse. And she still lives. I doubt we would say the same of you," hissed Klaus. Raven looked up at Damon and then she seemed to fully register we were all here for the first time. Her eyes flinted over all of us and then settled on Elena. She looked her over and I saw something in her eyes. Klaus tightened his grip and I saw Raven struggle against him. I edged toward Elena and Raven narrowed her eyes.

"Let me go," she hissed

"No, control yourself," said Klaus.

"She started this," cried Raven looking at Elena.

"Me? I didn't do anything," said Elena.

"Not you personally. The doppelganger bloodline as a whole. There are some witches who despise it with a passion-she was spelled by one such," said Klaus.

"Snap her neck. She is scaring, Elena," yelled Damon. Klaus snarled at him and Raven just laughed. She kept laughing and soon Klaus was laughing too.

"What is so funny?" asked Damon.

"My whole purpose in life is to hunt and kill. Everything I am is about killing. Do you honestly think that I am so weak flower who can be hurt by some baby vampire? To me you are a flea," she hissed. Raven smiled but soon her smile started to waver and Klaus stopped laughing. He started to talk to her again in that language and I watched tears spill down her cheeks.

"We all need to talk," said Klaus. He lead us out of the studio and into a nearby room full of chairs. Raven joined us after a minute with a sketchpad and a charcoal pencil. She sat down next to Klaus and eyed us all. Her hand moved without thinking and Klaus began to talk.

"Raven's ability to track hunters can be of great use to us. The Five are said to have a map to the cure. If she can find one of the Five then we can use their map and get the cure," said Klaus.

"And how exactly does Raven track them?" asked Damon. Raven looked at him and then back at her pad.

"When one of the Five is born I get nightmares and I wake with the urge to kill them. In my nightmare I am given just a glimpse of who and what they are. Using that glimpse I determine who they are and where they are. And then I come for them and kill them," she said.

"You make it sound so ominous," said Damon.

"It is. I make sure they know that I'm coming. I like when they get scared and run. It's funny," she said.

"I can see why you two are friends," I said. Raven looked at me and then back at her sketchbook. She stopped drawing and threw it on the table. I gasped and I heard Elena gag. I looked away and Raven sighed.

"That was you guys I presume," she said pointing to the picture of the dead hunter.

"I killed him," said Elena in a quiet voice.

"You did? I guess miracles can happen. The next hunter hasn't been born yet. I should know soon enough," said Raven. Klaus picked up the sketchbook and started to flip through it.

"You need to stop smudging things," he said.

"I'm just drawing what I see. Sometimes things aren't so clear," she said staring into the distance. Her eyes watched something and Klaus handed her back her sketchbook. She flipped to a new page and kept drawing. Her eyes moved around the room and then she stared at the paper before her. Her hand moved quickly and we all watched.

"How exactly does the art help? She doesn't seem to be the most sane person," said Damon.

"She draws what she sees. That includes the dreams and the hallucinations. It helps her separate reality from the curse," said Klaus.

"Once I know what is real and what isn't I can cope better," said Raven.

"Earlier wasn't better," said Damon. Raven stopped drawing and looked at him.

"Some hallucinations are harder to ignore than others. Some are more powerful than others and some are more cruel than others," she said. She looked at an empty space by my head and gripped her pencil. Klaus took her hand and removed it from her pencil. He kept it in hers and I heard bones crunching, but Klaus didn't seem to notice.

"How often do these dreams come?" asked Stefan.

"They are sporadic. Almost every generation though has potential hunters born in them. It honestly depends-most the time a new hunter emerges almost immediately after the old hunter dies. Sometimes there is a delay-like there has been since your little friend died," said Raven.

"So what do we do till then?" asked Damon.

"This is why you said pack a bag," said Stefan. Klaus nodded and shrugged.

"I've spent enough time here to know the intricacies of her affliction," said Klaus. The somber man entered the room and cleared his throat.

"Ms. Raven it is training time," he said. Raven stood up and nodded. She flashed away and appeared a moment later in a t-shirt and shorts with bare feet. She tied up her hair and nodded to the man.

"May I watch?" asked Klaus. Raven shrugged and turned away. Klaus stood up and looked at us.

"You are free to move about as you like," he said. He followed Raven out and I just looked around.

"That' is it? That can't be it-we can't just sit here and wait for the psycho to have a dream," said Damon. He stood up and looked at the door. He stormed out and I looked at Stefan. We called after him and when he didn't respond we ran after him. We chased him outside to where he was watching Raven circle around a group of people. The look on her face was worse than anything I had ever seen. She was a predator. She was everything vampires were supposed to be. We reached Damon and I watched as Raven's eyes changed. She lashed out quickly and one of the men turned into a pile of blood. A bit splashed onto us and I flinched. The men had started to run once the other vampire dropped dead. Raven easily caught all of them and killed them all. Some were lucky and got their hearts ripped out. Others were physically ripped apart. One or two were drained. It was a slaughter. I looked away and heard someone clap as the last vampire dropped.

"Well done, Raven," said Klaus.

"Who were those vampires?" asked Elena.

"Vampires who wronged me," said Klaus.

"She kills them for you," I spat.

"She is my little executioner," said Klaus in a surprisingly fond tone.

"You know you are being used, right," said Damon looking at Raven.

"It helps me control my homicidal urges. Don't look so judgmental. During my hunts I hear a lot of things. I know all about you and your brother. You two are a bloody lot. You are just naturally bad. You like the thrill of the kill. And Stefan well Stefan is something special. The Ripper. A god and monster in one," said Raven looking at us.

"I do think she is flirting with you," said Kol. Raven laughed and smiled at us all.

"I killed some werewolves yesterday-I just thought you should know so you can cry over them too," she said. The somber man walked over to her and handed her a towel. She wiped the blood off her skin and handed the towel back. The man left and Raven looked at us.

"That looked too easy. You can't rightly call that training," said Kol.

"It is hard to get adequate training nowadays. I mainly just like to make sure that I don't get rusty during the lulls," said Raven.

"You seem like you enjoy this," I said.

"This is simply my life. I have embraced it for what it is. And I have embraced what I am," she said.

"She was born to be a vampire," said Klaus with a hint of pride in his voice. I looked at him and saw the way he watched Raven. It wasn't with lust or any form of desire. It was with love, a paternal sort of love. She was his family. And it was obvious that she loved him just as much as he loved her. She said something to him in that odd language and he laughed. She reached into her shorts and pulled out a box of matches. She struck one and dropped it onto the bodies. She backed away from the fire and I saw that tears were rolling down her cheeks again. She wiped them away and went to stand by Klaus.

"Don't fight who you are. Accept it and the world will open up before you. You can have anything you want. You can do anything you want. You can be anyone you want to. The only thing limiting you is yourself. You want the cure, but are you seriously going to take it? Are you going to become human only to lead insignificant lives and then die? If so then you are more pathetic than me-and that is truly saying something," she said staring at the fire.

"A human life is a good life. Vampires are monsters," said Elena.

"Vampirism only magnifies who you are. If you are a monster as a vampire than that means that somewhere in that human head of yours lurked something dark and disgusting. I'll find you your hunter, but you should think before you pursue the cure," she said. She turned away and I looked after her.

"What makes her cry?" I asked not expecting an answer.

"Her father. The hallucinations are her father make her cry. He was a vile man and there are days that I wish he was alive so I could tear him limb from limb. I would make him suffer just like he made her suffer," said Klaus his eyes flashing yellow.

"Will she be stable enough to help us?" asked Elijah.

"Don't worry about her. She is the strongest person I know. And she is a damn good hunter. Once she has that dream it won't be long before we have our hunter," said Klaus.

"Well in the mean time I can console her," said Kol with a smirk.

"You break her heart-and I break you," growled Klaus. He turned away and walked after Raven who was going back into the house. The somber man returned and put out the fire. I watched it die down and sighed. I think I had found Hell. And I was supposed to stay here.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

I awoke with a start and looked around. He smiled at me and I felt tears stream down my cheeks. I looked away and felt him coming closer.

_"It is all your fault," he whispered._ I shut my eyes and he chuckled.

"_You can't shut me out. You can't shut out the truth. It was your fault. And you know it. You can feel the guilt eating you up. You can feel the depression creeping in. You know what you are. You know what you did," he hissed. _

"No, no," I said shaking my head.

_"You should just kill yourself. It will solve all your problems. Plus it isn't like anyone would miss you. You're just a murder," he said._ I pushed myself out of the bed and rushed past him. I pulled on a hoodie and I walked out of the room. He followed me out and I tried to ignore him.

_"Take off your ring and walk into the sun," he said. _I kept walking and made my way downstairs. I walked to the kitchen and opened the cabinet. I pulled out a bottle of whiskey and pulled out a shot glass. I poured myself a shot and he laughed. I picked it up and looked at him. I knocked it back and heard a throat clear.

"Rough morning?" asked the one called Caroline.

"A rough nine hundred years," I said pouring another shot. I heard laughing and looked over to see him watching me. I narrowed my eyes and Caroline followed my gaze. She quickly looked away and took a sip of her blood. I knocked the next shot back and leaned against the counter. I rubbed my face and took a deep breath. I poured myself another shot and then put away the whiskey. I looked at Caroline and she stared at her mug. I rolled my eyes and walked over to the fridge. I pulled out a blood bag and bite into it in a savage manner. I heard Caroline gasp slightly and I smirked. I drained the bag and looked over at her.

"What are you doing up so early?" I asked as I grabbed another bag. I walked over to her and sat down. I bite into the bag and she watched me with wide eyes.

"I couldn't sleep," she said in a soft voice.

"You could hear me screaming couldn't you?" I asked. She looked at me and I saw the look of pity in her eyes. I looked directly at her and leaned forward.

"I've been afflicted with this curse for many years, Caroline. You don't need to feel sorry for me. I can manage," I said with a quick glance to the corner of the room where he watched me. He made a staking motion and I turned away. I looked at Caroline and she glanced at the corner.

"No one should have to suffer like this," she said.

"I don't have a choice. Even if I got the spell on me undone there is no telling when my curse would actually end. The Hunter's Curse is a tricky thing," I said.

"Have you tried to have it undone?" asked Caroline.

"About once every ten years I try to get a witch to undo it. It never works. Not even the darkest of arts has been able to change this curse," I said. I sipped my blood bag and stared at the corner where he sat.

"What do you see?" she asked.

"That is a presumptuous thing to ask," I said.

"I'm sorry. I should have know," said Caroline.

"It's my brother. Most the time it is my father or one of the hunters I killed. But every once in a while my siblings come around. The only people who never bother me are the humans I've killed over the years. I think the spell on me is holding them at bay. If they weren't held at bay I would surely be overwhelmed," I said. I finished the blood bag and looked at Caroline.

"You'll learn to ignore the screaming," I said standing up. I put my bag in the trash and walked aside. I heard Caroline following me and shook my head.

"Go back inside," I said.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"To pray, Caroline," I said. I heard her scoff and I smiled.

"I know it seems ridiculous, but vampires can have religion too," I said.

"So what you are going to church?" she asked.

"Not exactly," I said. I walked into the woods and Caroline kept following me. We walked silently for a while and came into a clearing. I heard Caroline gasp and I just smiled.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"It is one of the few remaining temples of the Triple Goddess. I was raised here," I said.

"I thought you lived in the Netherlands," she said.

"I was turned in the Netherlands. But Ireland was where I was born and what I will always consider home," I said. I approached the temple and my hands caressed the smooth stone. I smiled and walked into the temple. I walked till I came to an altar and I reached out to the worn stone of the altar. I walked around it and stared up at the trio of statues before me. I kneeled down and shook my head.

"Come out of the shadows, Caroline," I said. I heard shuffling and she came over to me.

"Do you like chant or something?" asked Caroline.

"We used to sing. We used to do a lot of things. We used to do magic-a very particular kind of magic. You didn't need actual magic to perform it. I was trained as a seer," I said.

"What exactly did you do?" asked Caroline.

"It began with meditation. But more specifically you were tasked with drawing on the connection that you have within to the goddess. We are all connected to the goddess and by drawing on that connection I could see things. I could see the past, the present, and the future. My connection to the goddess hasn't wavered since I was turned," I said.

"Bonnie's mom lost her magic when she was turned. How come you didn't lose yours?" asked Caroline.

"Because it isn't magic," I said with a smile. I stood up and looked up at the statues.

"It is life. When you tap into your connection to the goddess you are tapping into the very life force of the universe," I said.

"You know most vampires don't really believe in goddesses and life forces," said Caroline.

"Most vampires don't believe in anything," I said.

"But you do," she said.

"For me this is real, Caroline. I know not many agree and I'm not going to try to convince them. I find comfort in the Goddess. I feel alive with the Goddess. But more than that I feel at peace with the Goddess. When I enter this temple the hallucinations cease. I am left to pray and give thanks in solitude. True solitude," I said.

"Then why don't you stay here?" she asked.

"Because that is cowardice and I was not raised to be a coward," I said.

"It isn't cowardice to want peace," said Caroline reaching out to touch me. I brushed her hand away and turned to look at her.

"Why do you think I am alone when I come here?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Caroline giving me a sad look. I stepped towards her and folded my arms.

"Well I do. This is a holy site. And it functions a lot like the site of a witch massacre. The priestesses' souls are connected to this temple and they protect this temple. And when I am here they protect me. It is a gift. And I'm not going to take advantage of this gift," I said. I looked up at the statues before me and I felt my eyes start to water.

"I'm not going to take advantage of my family," I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a knife. Caroline quickly backed away and I ignored her. I slit my wrist over the altar and let it bleed out till it healed. I put the knife away and looked at the statues. I bowed briefly and turned away. I walked out of the temple and James was there again. He waved to me and I grumbled. Caroline followed me out and I looked at her.

"Don't you have something to do besides follow me around?" I asked.

"No one else is up. It is six in the morning," said Caroline. I looked at her and sighed.

"Come along then," I said.

"Where are we going?" she asked. I looked at James and he started to laugh. He clapped his hands together and smiled at me.

_"My favorite part of the day. The only time of day when you let the monster in you out. The part of the day when you prove all my words true," he said._ I snarled and looked back at Caroline.

"You'll see," I said. We walked into the kitchen and Kol looked at me.

"Awake early are we?" he asked.

"Caroline you get to stay with Kol now," I said.

"What? Ugh, no. I'm not hanging around him," she said with more than a hint of disgust.

"I wasn't making a suggestion. That was an order," I said.

"Why can't I just go with you?" she asked.

"Because you are squeamish baby," I said.

"I am not," cried Caroline.

"You and your morals will get in the way. You'll be crying and begging for mercy. But I can't give these people mercy," I said.

"People? What people?" asked Caroline.

"I think she is referring to more of her training partners," said Kol with a smirk.

"This is an old house. It has a dungeon in the basement. I hold the vampires there," I said.

"Those are innocent people," cried Caroline.

"How on Earth would you know that?" I asked giving her a firm look.

"Because you're just doing what Klaus tells you to and he isn't rational. He is just a temperamental murderer who kills anyone who doesn't give him what he wants," cried Caroline.

"If that is true then why the hell are you still alive? I don't exactly see you having sex and then riding off into the sunset with him," I said. Kol smirked and looked at Caroline who looked like she was on the verge of a meltdown. I rolled my eyes and then stopped. I closed my eyes and slowly turned around.

"Don't," snapped Klaus. I nodded and I felt him move past me. I opened my eyes and kept walking.

"Not while they are here," said Klaus.

"You've got to be kidding me. They are disrupting the flow of my day. And at the risk of sounding like a brat I need my day to go my way," I said.

"You're right you do sound like a brat," said Klaus.

"She followed me to the temple," I said in a low voice. Klaus took his blood out of the microwave and looked at me. He looked at Caroline and she flinched.

"Let me make something clear. The temple is off limits. Don't step foot in there ever again," he said.

"Or what?" asked Caroline.

"Or I let Raven kill you like she was supposed to when you walked in there today," said Klaus.

"No one outside the faith goes in the temple. Today I extended you a courtesy because you are Klaus' friend. Though not a particularly good one in my mind," I said looking over Caroline. I decided there that I didn't like her. She was brat. She was used to getting her way. She and her friends all were. They didn't understand that their town and their drama weren't the center of the universe. There are rules in this world and the rules must be followed. If they weren't the world would end. Not going into the temple was a rule. And if Caroline wanted to live she would observe it. I highly doubt she would go there again. She knew I would kill her. They all feared me. She would never go near that temple again. And that was in her best interest. The priestess protected more than just me in that temple. I glanced at Klaus and he nodded. He set his dirty cup in the sink and we walked outside. I looked at him and he shook his head.

"Don't say it," he said.

"You have the shittiest taste in women. She was fucking lurking in the shadows. If I hadn't noticed her she would have followed me and she would have seen," I hissed.

"It's a good thing you noticed then," hissed Klaus.

"I don't mind killing for you. I don't mind keeping your secret. But one day someone is going to find it," I said.

"The sooner you find the next hunter the sooner we can leave," said Klaus.

"You know better than anyone that I can't control when I get the glimpses. This isn't like the old days. I can mediate or use a reflection medium to get a glimpse of the unknown. I can't make these come at me will," I said.

"I know. I know," he said.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"No and it should stay that way," said Klaus. I nodded and Klaus looked at me.

"Today is a good day," he said.

"They've been getting fewer and further between. He is here all the time," I said.

"And you don't want to try the witches again? The Bennet girl is a powerful witch," said Klaus.

"No I don't want to try again. We've been trying for the last seven hundred years. No one has been able to lift it. I fear the only people who can are dead," I said looking in the direction of the temple.

"Your faith never ceases to amuse me," said Klaus.

"I don't really care what my faith means to you. Faith and religion are personal and individual. I cannot expect you to understand or believe," I said.

"We could bring them back," he mused. My head whipped around and I let out a hiss.

"That is unnatural. Humans die. It is their nature. Let them stay dead," I said.

"Most argue that we are unnatural," said Klaus.

"Nature knew what your mother was doing. The spirits knew what your mother was doing. They didn't stop her. We were destined to be created," I said.

"Destiny? We create our own destiny, Raven," said Klaus. I looked at him and smiled.

"The Goddess makes a path for each of us to walk. I am walking mine and you are walking yours. The path we walk can change at any moment and it often does. But never forget that in the end every step you take and every obstacle you face has been seen by the Goddess. And she would not put you through something she did not believe you could survive. You grow stronger and you will grow wiser. Trust in yourself, Klaus," I said.

"Perhaps that is what you need to do. You need to trust that you can handle the curse. I know you can. And when you know that too you'll be able to control the visions," said Klaus smiling at me. I smiled back and shook my head. I looked over at James who was sharpening a knife and then at Klaus.

"If it was as simple as that I would have been in control for the last nine hundred years. The visions come when the hunters come, Klaus. Be patient," I said.


End file.
